Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin/Chapter 24
Synopsis Neptune introduces Plutia to Nepgear. The two exchange greetings and Neptune explains the two of them are going to help out Plutia with a quest, another CPU of Planeptune. Plutia apologizes for making them help out but Neptune assures them as goddesses, they should always help each other out when they are in trouble. The three of them depart for the lands of Ancient Planeptune for a unique quest. They are to protect the exdangered species, the Mega Dragon, a symbol of Planeptune. Poaching of this beast has increased lately, so the goddesses are to stop them. The goddesses walk to Segami Plateau. Nepgear asks Plutia if her nation has the same species of dragon. Plutia assures Nepgear they do, and they are big in cool. Neptune wants to have a picnic in Segami Plateau. Nepgear reminds her sister, they are not here for a picnic. Neptune remembers, they have to reach the submit of the mountain that houses the Mega Dragon. Plutia tells them, she knows the way there. Neptune asks if she is sure, and Nepgear asks if she won't get lost. Plutia tells them to leave it her. Plutia walks and trips on a walking pill-like creature with wings and tumbles downhill and rolls through a loop, hits a spring has her clothing caught on a tree branch. Neptune runs after Plutia and tells her, she will save her. Plutia asks if she can just transform. Neptune tells her not to transform. Neptune climbs up the tree and rescues Plutia. Nepgear is confused by Neptune's refusal to allow Plutia to transform. The three reach the Historic Virtua Ruins. To continue, they need to cross a bridge that has fallen down. Plutia guesses they will have to transform to cross it. Neptune tells her not to and there is no need to transform and Nepgear is confused as Neptune would transform all the time. Neptune has a plan and creates a tower out of the Planeptune goddesses. Using themselves, they create their own bridge. Plutia was slammed right across the other side as they only needed two people to create the bridge. The three then see a nest of sphere hogs. Continuing their stroll, they see ancient relics of Segami Plains. Nepgear remarks that this place must have been where Planeptune had originated so Plutia adds that it only makes sense that only Planeptune goddesses are allowed here. They finally reach Gasaturn Canyon and Plutia adds that the Mega Dragon just lives up ahead. Neptune thinks they should start looking for the Mega Dragon as soon as possible. Nepgear points up and tells her sister to look. It is the Mega Dragon, Planeptune's protected species. Plutia says that one is just a baby though. Neptune says it is majestic and thinks they should protect it and the eco-system around here. Plutia notes that someone has been hunting them of late. Some fires at the dragon and Neptune wonders who could such a terrible thing. It is ASIC, Underling and Warechu. Neptune tells them to stop this instance. Warechu is surprised these goddesses are everywhere. Underling tells him to ignore them and focus on the dragon. ASIC shoots the dragon again causing it to scream in pain. Plutia feels bad for the dragon and thinks they should transform to save it. Neptune assures it is okay and assures her that she and Nepgear will transform to save it. The sisters transform and Purple Heart and Purple Sister fly off to save the dragon. The two defeat Underling and Warechu and one attack and tell them to treat animals with the respect they deserve. Underling and Warechu cannot believe how fast they were beatened. They transform back to their human form and Nepgear soothes the injured dragon. Underling tells the sisters she does not care if they kill one or two dragons. Neptune cannot believe they feel no remorse and a shadowy figure appears behind Neptune. She notes that ASIC have been naughty children and asks if Neptune will let her, Iris Heart take care of them. Neptune is shocked that Plutia used HDD. Underling wonders who she is and Warechu tells her to mind her own business. Underling tells Iris Heart that they are not scared of her. Iris Heart draws out her whip sword and says that little boys and girls who don't reflect on their actions require discipline. She will begin by teaching them about the pain they caused the Mega Dragon. Screams of agony are heard in the distance while Nepgear is shocked by what is happening to ASIC. Neptune feels good about performing good deeds. She concludes that the symbol of Planeptune has been saved. Nepgear agrees, while there are a small number of dragons, they are full of life. Another Mega Dragon arrives and rubs its beak with the injured dragon. Nepgear finds it sweet while Neptune hopes their population can boom from now on. Neptune suggests they should head back now. More screams of agony are heard in the distance. Once they return to the Basilicom, Histoire is fuming over the fact that Neptune neglected her own work and wonders where she has gone. Key Events *Plutia gets the help of the Planeptune sisters to save the endangered Mega Dragons, a symbol of Planeptune *On their way to the dragon, Plutia runs into some obstacles and wonders if she should transform to get out *Neptune refuses adamantly and takes of them *They find the Mega Dragon under attack from ASIC *Plutia wants to transform but Neptune assures her that won't be necessary as she takes them out in one attack *Plutia transforms to torture the defeat ASIC in retribution New Characters *Plutia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin chapters